Uncharted Destiny
by CloudsLover
Summary: They had failed costing them their very lives but fate had taken pity and sent her back hoping that it was enough to save them all will she be strong enough or is it harder to change ones fate even if it is written in stone. R&R!:CloudsLover:
1. Intervention

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Uncharted Destiny**

By: CloudsLover

Prologue

Intervention

* * *

It had all ended in defeat "The miko…" a divine voice echoed at time stood still freezing the tragedy that was bestowed before them "she will be no more…" regret and sadness could be heard as she approached the fallen remains of the miko named Kagome.

"It is useless to try and end this never-ending battle between good and evil" saddened eyes glared at her lovers' criticism "You shouldn't be so surprised" he stated as he walked away to stand before two demons who were currently frozen in combat

"She is their only hope to destroying the shikon jewel" looking into the life less eyes of the one before her "Kagome… Kagome Higurashi is their final link to succeeding" she couldn't help but sigh at the disappointment of the way things had turned out "Yang; we can not stand oddly by with our hands behind our backs… we most help these creatures"

"Nay, Yin… you know as wells as I that we mustn't interfere with fate" Yang looked into his lover's eyes opposite of his own white as the full moon and hair as dark as night; while his eyes were darkness itself and hair the purest of white.

"What if we… send her back" she sent her lover a smile knowing that what she had in mind was the only thing to do to save them all and destroy the jewel once and for all "perhaps it is enough to help her" caressing the miko's cold cheek lovingly she smiled "Yang, her spirit is strong… she is the only one strong enough to pull it off" He smirked at her confidence in the miko's abilities

"You believe in this weak miko to change her fate and theirs" he motions to the miko's dead companions just a few yards away battered and torn just as bad as she or even worst for they had died protecting her; the only standing were those that had demon blood running throw their veins but it wouldn't be long before they too would be defeated.

"I do… his love for her is strong" she smiled at she motioned her lover to move closer "even if he is unaware of what he is now feeling…" she couldn't help but giggle at her lover's irritated glare "Look deep in his eyes and tell me that I'm wrong" He did as he was asked and frowned at the demon lords eyes that bleed red with rage and a flicker of regret

"You would in danger yourself… for love?" she stood as she walked towards her lover's side placing her hand to his beating heart "Yin" he whispered her name as she stepped away and sighed

"To live without love is not a life worth living" she sadly smiled at him as she glanced once more to the scene before her "It was not meant to end this way, as much as you want to protest our interference… I can not"

"Yin, even if we succeed what makes you think the out come will be any different… he is a cold hearted demon and she a mere human weakling" at her lovers words she sighed seeing that he was still uncertain to Kagome's abilities

"I don't know the outcome of her actions, but she is the purest of hearts and I know that she will in the end do what is best for everyone even if it means sacrificing herself for the happiness of others" words echoed as time had become unfrozen hiding the past and future as nothing more then a dream. Battle cries that could once be heard faced along with the wind. Slowly and effortlessly time began as the sun rose to a babies cry was welcomed once more.

"Her nightmares, I hope she will come to understand that they can easily become reality" He held his lover as they began to fade into time itself hidden from the eyes of mortals and ignored by those who live among them "I wish her luck for she will surely need it"

"A second and final change to love without the limitations of time… Miko Kagome show us that you can change your fate even if it is written in stone" a voice filled with hope could be heard as a child cried in the harms of her mother unaware of what fate had in store for her.

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know that its short but its just the prologue and the set up for what I want the story to be (in over her head) but I still want to give it a go so please review and let me know if I should continue (scared out of her mind) so review, please review and like always much love guys! **:CloudsLover:** (bows)

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)

**Be Kind Review!**


	2. Nightmares

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

Uncharted Destiny

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Two

Nightmares

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _Intervention_

"Her nightmares, I hope she will come to understand that they can easily become reality" He held his lover as they began to fade into time itself hidden from the eyes of mortals and ignored by those who live among them "I wish her luck for she will surely need it"

"A second and final change to love without the limitations of time… Miko Kagome show us that you can change your fate even if its written in stone" a voice filled with hope could be heard as a child cried in the harms of her mother unaware of what fate had in store for her.

* * *

Dreams had always been a part of her life be it frightening or pleasant they have always seem to have a hidden meaning one she wished she could finally figure out; perhaps then she would finally have a moment of peace. A moment to be a normal teenager (scratch that) to be a normal human being "Kagome, dear your going to be late" she didn't feel like opening her eyes to notices her mother worried face for her voice had said it all "you had a bad dream again?" it wasn't a family secret that Kagome Higurashi dreamed of demons; she lived at a shrine for crying out loud it should be normal, right? Wrong who in their right mind would wish to dream of evil creatures chasing you in the dark of night declaring that they wanted you to eat you for dinner? (If you said yes I urge you to see a doctor) No, no one would, it's not to say that she believed in demons, even thou she did live in a shrine for crying out loud but times had changed; in modern Tokyo Japan there are no such thing as demons (period) end of topic.

"No, I'm just tired that's all" of course she lied, why burned her poor mother with the same old nightmare again; she was turning fifteen today and that made her a little to old to be running to mommy "I'll be down in a minute" she sat up on her twin sizes bed covered by her pink comforter debating if she should really get ready at all; sighing seeing that she did need to go to school for they had a math test "Who needs to worry about demons when there's high school teachers to torment you during the day" sighing once more in defeat she stood up and began her day.

Moments later washed, dressed and ready for school she walked down the stairs to the warm kitchen where her family would have already started on their own breakfast "Good morning" she called out she smiled and waved to her little brother Souta as he got ready for school and her grandfather who ran the shrine; useless job in the eyes of the teenager.

"Ah Kagome, my adorable granddaughter I was just telling your brother the legend of this pickles..." she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her grandfathers' delight in anything hinting a legend.

"The ones you got from Mr. Ujiko for twenty percent off?" which did not include those pickles "No time for breakfast, I'm already late" she grabbed a piece of toast and kissed her mother's cheek as she ran out to be greeted by the morning sun.

"Ah, come on Buyo come out boy" she froze as she felt something shiver down her spine not noticing her little brother calling her "Sis, Sis come on Sis" He reached for her hand "Your freezing" startled out of her dazed she tried to smile but failed "Didn't you hear me say that Buyo was in the mini shrine"

"In the well house" she asked hoping that she was mistaken, for some unknown reason she knew that she should not step inside: ever "How about we get gramps to get him huh?" but of course her brother thought of something very different 'Ignore me why don't you' (little brothers)

"Buuyo!" she watched as her little brother called out for their cat "Come out boy, Buyo?" she stayed by the entrance her gut feeling telling her not to step inside and she be damned if she went against it "come on sis, he's somewhere down there…"

"So, get him out" she was annoyed, she should have just walked away and had head off to school like she was suppose to "Look I'm sure Buyo will get out by himself…" she had always been a coward "were going to be really late if we don't leave now" she sighed as she watched her brother move closer to the entrance

"Fine…" She was so close "Did you hear that?" and yet so far "it came from inside the well… you don't think Buyo is inside to you" she sighed seeing that he wasn't going to leave and damn her sisterly attitude that at this point decided to show its ugly face which wasn't going to leave her alone

"What one does for family" sure she was still scared but she loved her cat and dare she say it; she loved her brother. She wasn't going to just leave him there alone so she pushed her fears aside not that she succeed but entered against her better judgment

"Doesn't this place… give you the creeps" he had the nerve to ask her

"What you're scared now?" the hairs in the back of her neck were now standing on end as she grow closer to the closed well "Aren't you a boy?" okay even she knew that that was a little in the harsh side but she was terrified 'breath Kagome its all in your head' she did as she tried to control the panic attack that was surely to accrue 'there are no such thing as demons… there isn't a demon hiding in the well… it's just a well… just an empty, dried up… well'

"There's something in there" now that she had her nerves under control she didn't need her baby brother getting them riled up again so she glared at him

"Like say our cat… jeez just when I'm about too AHHHHHH!" she jumped startled by something soft touching her leg "Ah, Buyo" she sighed in relief

"Meow"

"Don't yell like that you scared me!" rolling her eyes she picked up her over weight spotted cat and began to walk away turning her back towards the well

"Meow"

'See there is nothing to worry about' she told herself until that is something very cold grabbed her from behind, she screamed as she was being pulled down the well 'don't look… its nothing…' but she never really was a good listener so she slightly turned her head to notice she was being held by a demon with six harms

"Kagome" she could hear her brother scream her name as she was free falling with the hideous demon as it decided to licked her cheek

"Such joy… such power…"

'This can't be happening' of course she was panicking her nightmares were coming to life "Let go… you freak" she shouted pushing her hands towards the hideous body that was rejuvenating before her very eyes, she screamed as a pink flash appeared from her hands causing the demon to release her

"I will not lose… it now… the jewel of four souls"

"The jewel of four souls… no" she whispered as she was surrounded by a blinding blue light "This can't be happening" tears began to form and fall down her face as her hands now clutched the dirt beneath her as her nightmare's began to resurface

"_Kagome… run" a voice of a girl shouted down as she rode the biggest cat she had ever seen above in the skies aiming her weapon down towards their current enemy "Kagome behind you"_

"_Move, Kagome" everyone seemed to know her name while she stood there frozen not knowing theirs "You trying to get yourself killed… stay out of the way"_

"_Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you" a smaller demon said as he placed himself above her shoulder casting a greenish fire towards the demons that came towards them_

"_Lady Kagome here's your bow and arrows" a man with a lecherous smile said as he handed her what was suppose to be her weapon._

"_Miko aim it true" she turned to come face to face with eyes of golden honey "Now, Miko" he ordered as he made his way towards the middle fading away as did the others leaving her alone and defenseless_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Miko"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Lady Kagome!"_

"_Kagome" they knew her name while she only had their faces._

She was soon pulled back to reality for she had a burning sensation on the left side of her hip "The jewel of four souls" she whispered as tears ran down her stained face

_**Her dreams…**_

"These dreams… they have to mean something" covering her face she fully broke down "faces… so many faces"

_**Her dreams were once more coming to life…**_

"These faces are calling for help…" she tried to control her tears for the last time she had truly cried had been she was just a child

"_Kagome is just a gifted child" she remembered her father saying to her mother when she had been six; when she had accidentally over heard her parents conversation regarding another of her episode. She had found herself unable to move as she heard her parent voices echo in the small nursery_

"_I don't know love… her dreams recently are starting to scare… even me, her mother" she had recently told her mother that she had dreamt of her father's death "I'm frightened"_

"_There's nothing to worry about… she'll grow out of it…" she was surprised as tears began to fall "What do you expect living in a shrine and hearing my father's stories"_

"_I hope you're right, dear" but things wouldn't be okay, her father had died that very summer just like in her dream._

"_I'm sorry mama… I'm sorry" her mother had held her without question "I'm sorry" it was the last time she had cried for after that incident she learned that some things weren't meant to be voiced out loud._

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there lost in her own memories but by the heat of the earth beneath her it most of been a few hours "This has happened before" her voice showed no fear

_**Her dreams were turning into reality…**_

The burning sensation increased "The jewel of four souls" she was surprisingly calm for she knew what was to come and yet she was still scared for she might not be strong enough.

_They knew her name while she only had their faces; faces torment by death._

"Am I strong enough" doubt over powered her will to move "Can I save them… can I save myself" her question would remain unanswered; that is until she fully looked into her heart would she be able to find them.

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take the time to review for that will surely be the fuel that keeps me going! Much love guys! **:CloudsLover:**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)

**Be Kind Review!**


	3. Bone Eaters' Well

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Uncharted Destiny**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Three

Bone Eaters' Well

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _Nightmares_

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there lost in her own memories but by the heat of the earth beneath her it most of been a few hours "This has happened before" her voice showed no fear

_**Her dreams were turning into reality…**_

The burning sensation increased "The jewel of four souls" she was surprisingly calm for she knew what was to come and yet she was still scared for she might not be strong enough.

_They knew her name while she only had their faces; faces torment by death._

"Am I strong enough" doubt over powered her will to move "Can I save them… can I save myself" her question would remain unanswered; that is until she fully looked into her heart would she be able to find them.

* * *

She didn't have the heart to find out "I can't remain here… I'm not strong enough" it was settled she was going home, she wasn't going to stay in a world that she didn't belong in "I can't do this" she stood determined that she would find her way home, she looked up to notice the blight blue sky and began her way to the top where she was welcomed by the fresh air "Air without a hint of pollution" she was more than amazed 'like in my dreams' she couldn't help but smile. She looked around noticing the forest and not a hit of tall industrial buildings in sight blocking the beauty of nature "Amazing" a fitting word

Nature has a wonderful sound and it was mesmerizing to say the lest; the pain in her left hip no longer pained her as moments before, she sat at the rime of the well and looked down to see how far of a clime she had endured her arms were in pain from the strain "The way home" she knew that this well was her way home, she smiled and yet she was saddened "I'm sorry" she didn't know to who she was saying it to she just knew she had to say it. She took a deep breath and feel down the well but this time there was no blue light to surround her instead a flicker of pink surrounded her body protecting her from her fall, she landed already unconscious not knowing that she was denied her way home she slept until she was awaken by deep voices

"You girl, this land is forbidden" came a voice from above "Be you a stranger" voiced another

"Leave me alone" she shouted back at them not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything but find her way back home to where it was at least at a dissent normality; her body felt weak, shore and it confused her 'What happened?'

"You can't stay there forever…" she sure plan to thou "Jump down there and tie her up… if she gives you any trouble and then we'll take her to the village"

"I'm not going any where near your village so just leave me be" she shouted back 'What happened' she tried to remember but came up blank, soon the sound of the descending man reached her hears she sighed didn't they value privacy those damn locals "just go away" but she knew they wouldn't as the man made his way towards her. She tried to fight her new unwanted visitor but had failed as her body was surprisingly weak 'What happened?" she in the end had lost and they were now making their way back up to the surface. 'I have fallen to were locals don't believe in soap… just my luck' she was going to hold her breath but really at this point there was no other means of breathing. Ignoring the body odor she was welcomed by fresh air 'pleasant' came to mind until another dose of human odor hit her nose.

"Lady Kaede should know what to do" she froze as they spoke the name Kaede, it sounded so familiar as if she should know that name "it not like we find a human down the bone eaters well every day now do we" both men began to laugh

'_The bone eaters well'_

"What you got there… a girl" shouted a woman which meant they were getting closer to the village "She come spying a wager" Kagome would of come to the man conclusion seeing that she was tied like a common criminal or worse (what could be worse then a criminal) she sighed seeing that she had no answer to her question "you don't think there's another war coming do you?" voiced the previous woman eyeing her strangely; as if an attack was her doing.

"Don't know… we just found her down the bone eater's well" Kagome sighed as they talked as if she wasn't present not that she was doing much talking mind you she was still to lost in her own thought.

"I say she's one of those kitsune foxes using magic to look like a girl" voiced a new woman; it seemed that the village had stopped their morning chores to come and see what all the commotion was all about.

"No demon can survive in the bone eater's well" said an elderly man moving closer poking her shoulder "Aye, it's a lass in funny rags, she is" the locals began to murmur amongst themselves

She was finally going to tell them a thing or two when the crowd began to part "Make way, make way Lady Kaede, the priestess is coming" she paled as the woman from her dreams stepped forward and conformed that her nightmares were indeed coming to life.

'Wait… I don't want this… please! Please… I just want to go home' she was close to tears put she was not going to cry, damn her pride but she will not shade a tear not one not now not ever "Lady Kaede…" she couldn't help but whisper as she looked away from the old priestess unable to keep the sadness from her voice or her eyes as hard as she tried; she was slowly changing and she didn't like it, it began to scare her more then the thought of demons more then anything.

"Who are you… and how do you know me" she looked up to see confusion from the old woman before her

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" really she wouldn't believe it herself; but at this point she was having trouble trying not to; it would have been far better if she was just dreaming again but she knew that this was no dream.

"Let me see your face" the old woman took a step closer as she examined her face closely frowning as she said "you're her image…"

"Your sister…" she frowned at the hurt look in the only eye visible of the priestess "well I'm not her if that's what you're thinking" for some reason she was irritated that she would be compared to someone she never even meet before even in a dream.

"Lady Kaede is she a demon" voiced one of the villagers; both women noticing that they were not alone "A thief perhaps?" voiced another

"Get back to your chores, it's just a lass in need of help. Nothing to see here" the villagers asked no more question glad to finish their chores before the sun went down any further "come with me child"

"Could you untie me first" she asked for the rope was hurting her wrist; it remained silent for a moment at her request until finally she heard the old woman say

"Ye promise not to runaway" having no choose in the matter she did as the old woman asked and had given her word

"I promise" sighing in relief, Lady Kaede called one of the men and let her loose

"Now child come with me, where we can talk freely" Kagome nodded as she began to follow the woman to where her home would surely be

'Just like in my dream' she would have known the way with her eyes close "I don't have much time… I most head home" she wasn't going to stay long that was for sure even if she didn't know where her home was at the moment.

"Do ye know the way?" it was obvious to the old woman that she didn't "ye can stay here until you do" Kagome couldn't help but smile at her kindness but it seemed that she already knew that from her dreams, that the woman before her was kind hearted as she was wise.

"That is very kind of you but I really should be going soon" she watched as the woman began to heat water for tea as she took a seat by the burning fire.

"I am curious as to why you would look so much like my elder sister and yet act so differently" Kagome remained silent for she didn't know the answer; perhaps she did and had yet to remember.

"Your sister was a priestess and the protector of this village" it wasn't really a question for it really didn't need an answer as she continued "ever sense I was a child I had dreams of unknown faces… a face similar to mine died at the hands of a demon"

"Yet ye say you are not my sister" a hint of sadness could be heard coming from the woman as she began to make their tea, seeing that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon she also took a seat by the fire "For only a few know how she died" Lady Kaede had continued

"As I said before ever sense I was a child I had dreams of unknown faces…" she shrugged as she was given her cup of tea "Thank you…"

"Ye aren't from these parts are ye?" Lady Kaede asked as she took a sip of her own tea, Kagome didn't answer her first question for by her way of dressing was an answer enough; after a moment of silence Lady Kaede wisely pointed out "Ye are a part of her as she is surely a part of ye" which Kagome was quick to response

"Everyone has the right to be their own person don't you agree… living in the shadow of someone you will never be is not a life I wish on myself or others" there is was again the pain in her left hip, placing her hand trying to ease whatever pain was there

"Are you alright child" it was getting worse, it was a warning "perhaps you need some rest"

"No I have stayed far too long… I most go" setting her cup aside she thanked her host and moved towards the door but was soon blocked by a dying corps

"A demon, run" greeted her at the door, she sighed seeing that she had taken to long with her tea.

"Give me the jewel of four souls"

"The jewel… the jewel you have it" shouted lady Kaede as she looked towards her in disbelief

"I guess I do" touching her left hip she frowned; she knew that's were the jewel laid dormant; it's had awaken when she had fallen through out the well 'why did I forget…' then suddenly she remembered "The well"

"Yes!" shouted the priestess calling the men "If we lure it to the dry old well, we might be able to trap it" the men nodded as they tried to trap the demon "Child" turning away from the men she noticed the girl who reminded her of her elder sister run towards the forest "Child" she called out once more trying to get her attention

"This way demon" Kagome called out; she wished to knew were she found such heroism for she had been a coward all her life ever sense she decided to step into the well house she came close to dying; if only she had remained a coward she would still be safe at home "come at me demon… towards the light" she taunted as she continued to run away from the village

"You will not slip me" they six arm demon shouted as it took pursuit of its prey

"That child, did she truly say… she saw it" she watched as the girl ran towards the evil aura of the forest, where a half demon laid dormant for the past fifty years "And yet ye say ye are not my sister… ye are drawn to him as she once had been"

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take the time to review for that will surely be the fuel that keeps me going! Much love guys! **:CloudsLover:** I would also like to thank the following people for taking the time to review.

26TARDIS

Inuyasha4ever. Tsukiko- san

inuyasha1818

Thank you for the reviwing means alot that you like it so far!

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)

**Be Kind Review!**


	4. Allies

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

* * *

**Note:** This chapter is once more dedicated to inuyasha1818; thanks for reviewing! Much love :CloudsLover: enjoy chapter four!

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Uncharted Destiny**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Four

Allies

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _Bone Eaters' Well_

"That child, did she truly say… she saw it" she watched as the girl ran towards the evil aura of the forest, where a half demon laid dormant for the past fifty years "And yet ye say ye are not my sister… ye are drawn to him as she once had been"

* * *

The forest was silent well silent enough to hear her own breathing 'gym class didn't prepare me for this kind of activity' she mentally sighed as she tried to push her feet forwarded "almost there" she cheered herself on not knowing that her voice had awaken someone from his slumber

"Give me the jewel of four souls"

"Now… What's… the… fun… in that" she shouted out of breath as she finally was clear of the surrounding forest and came upon a small clearing 'the old god tree' she froze as golden eyes glared in her direction _"You trying to get yourself killed… stay out of the way" _the boy from her dreams.

"Why toy with second raters like mistress centipede?" he smirked at her as she glared at him in return

"You think I'm playing…" what did he take her for suicidal (well she had been taunting it earlier) but still she wasn't such a big risk taker; the only other risk she had taken was stepping inside the old well and look what that had caused her; being chased by the same demon who dragged her into it (oh yes, she just loved putting her life in danger) that idiot spoke once more

"Just blast it with one stroke, Kikyou" she glared at him once more, he wasn't just an idiot but also blind (does it look like she have a weapon) some help he was trapped against that tree (boys are useless) she sighed as he continued "After all you did this to me" he voiced out loud

"_Ye look like my sister, yet ye don't act like her"_

"Look who ever you are… I'm not this Kikyou everyone thinks I am" he most be speaking about Kaede's older sister she quickly noted "My name is…" she turned towards the up coming chaos caused by the demon

"She's coming" he whispered (of course she's coming) she prepared herself as the demon came crashing down towards her

"Draw" shouted the men as they trapped the demon with their ropes "Hold her down" she sighed as she silently thanked them (not all men were useless… even if those did smell) she began to stand seeing that danger was now at bay, not like some other person's mouth

"Really I'm disappointed in you, Kikyou" he glared at her as he dare she say it honestly looked disappointed, she glared in return as she felt a pebble touch her finger tips as she stood; her only means as a weapon she hit him with it "Why you…"

"Look you… whoever this Kikyou was I'm sure was pretty amazing, but get this through your thick head I'm not her" she continued to glare at him "Name's Kagome and don't you forget it; Ka-go-me got it"

"Feh, you don't think I would know the stench of the girl who…" she lifted her hand to his nose to prove her point "hmm" he sniffed her scent "your not her" she smiled at his surprise

"Lady Kaede the demon" the men shouted as the demon they try to hold down began to break free tossing some of the men around; one of which was sent flying towards Kagome as she had no choose but to brake his fall

"Are you all right" she asked the villager who shook in fear at the approaching demon

"I will devour you whole, shikon jewel and all… for this body is weak"

"I would like to see you try" where her confidence came she knew not for she had the strangest feeling she would not die this night; the burning sensation in her left hip began to active on its own protecting her from the up coming attack

"Child" she could hear the old priestess shout. Whatever power she had within her was released towards its target purifying it on the spot leaving a scorched mark in its wake; she was as surprised as those around her

"Such power" voiced one of the villagers "a priestess… a strong priestess" voiced another causing more chaos then necessary "Lady Kaede… Inuyasha has awoken"

"Inuyasha is awake" she heard the old priestess say in ah "How" but she was unable to hear her thoughts 'that spell was meant to never break… but it has…' she watched as confusion appeared in the old woman's face "How is that possible" she turned her attention to the boy in question

'Inuyasha' so that was the name of the boy that at this point had only excited in her dreams who now continued to glare at her _"Stay out of the way"_ who in the end would be one of her many allies if she was to remain in this time period (which she wasn't planning too) "I'm going home" she said as she stood gathering the attention of the group once more

"Ye remember where ye come from child" turning to face the old priestess she sighed not wanting to tell the old woman so much about herself seeing that she believed her to be someone she was not

"It doesn't matter" she said as she began to turn around but stopped at the pain in her hip feeling drained of whatever power she had used moments before "I most go…" but she didn't go far as she began to fall forwards to weak to travel any further

"Pick her up and bring her to my hut where she may rest" one of the men did as lady Kaede asked "foolish child, using so much power"

"Are you just going to leave me here old hag" shouted Inuyasha irritated as they choose to ignore him moving away towards the village

"Ye have been here for fifty years now what's another day for a hanyo" her choose of words had been rewarded by growls if you could call those pathetic whelps just that.

As they made their way back to the village the young priestess began to awaken "Put me down" the man holding her did just that placing her on her two feet "You're hurt, here let me take care of that" Lady Kaede looked on as the man vowed declined the young priestess request and winced at the pain it cost him for such an action

"No, priestess I will take care of it on my own" voiced the man as he then took his leave leaving both priestess alone "There is work to be done" she then took the time to gather her surrounding the demon had caused much destruction but no casualties which she was happy to see

"Ye have holy power I have never seen… not even those of my elder sister can compare to those in which ye bear" she couldn't help but smile at was what sure meant to be a complement "come child I wish to talk to ye" she nodded as they made their way towards the old priestess hut. When they were safely within the four wall of the warm hut lady Kaede spoke once more "The shikon jewel of four soul's lies within ye… does it not?"

"I believe it does" she said trustfully touching her left side of her hip "I most return to my home before it leaves my body" in her brief nap (which was more caused by exhaustion) she had dreamt of what was suppose to take place "the jewel was meant to leave my body this day by that very demon… and yet it didn't"

"Are ye telling me ye can see the future" she shrugged not sure if what her dreams were meant to do; if indeed they were meant to aid her and not torment her of death and blood. "What can possibly happen to cause ye such troubles"

"I'm sure you know that if this jewel is in the hands of any evil it will cause much destruction" really she herself didn't know how she knew this (like her inner self was programmed to warn her of what could happen) she sighed "that is why I wish to find my home"

"And yet ye don't know where ye come from" voiced the old priestess as she began to make what was surely be their diner "Perhaps ye powers keep ye from remembering" that was a very good question not that she was really going to answer

"Perhaps" the truth was she already knew where her home was (the bone eater's well) was her link to her time she knew it was as clear as day "But I can't remain here for long" there was danger still; demons will now search for the power within her and not only demons but power hungry humans who were at the same level as or worse.

"What of Inuyasha" asked the old woman catching her by surprised "What will ye do about him?"

"What do you mean?" the old woman looked at her strangely causing her to say "he called me Kikyou… was that your sisters name?" trying to change the subject.

"Aye it was… she died fifty years ago that very day when she herself had placed Inuyasha on that very god tree… I was but a child" she accepted her portion of food as she thanked her "As I have told ye before, ye are a part of her as she is surely a part of ye"

"Are you trying to tell me that you believe I am your sisters' reincarnation?" the old priestess remained silent lost in her thoughts "As I said before I will walk my own path not follow behind a shadow I will never surpass or come to obtain" she watched as the old woman sighed with a hint of sadness "and what makes you believe I am her reincarnation" she couldn't help but ask

"The day my elder sister sealed Inuyasha to the god tree she had begged me to burn the jewel of four souls with the rest of her remains for she knew she would not survive that day" she looked away seeing so much hope in the only eye of the old woman wanting to hold on to, even if it was just a tiny connection to her sister spirit.

"Perhaps I am your sisters' reincarnation… but that doesn't mean I am her" she watched as lady Kaede nodded, she smiled as the woman finally understood her "tell me were they in love"

"Inuyasha and my sister" she nodded causing lady Kaede to continue "I believe that they had been but then… for some strange reason they had turned against each other" the old priestess looked doubtful (a love story gone wrong) was a better description to that union.

"By who?" she had a feeling she knew by who but it still remained at the back of her mind "Why didn't she kill him instead of sealing him to the god tree" were that question came from she was sure appeared along with the strange confidence and courage she had been experiencing.

"Well see that's why I believe she had still loved him when she died" she nodded believe what lady Kaede believed "that is why I ask ye what do ye intend to do with Inuyasha?" she shrugged for she really didn't have an answer, in her dreams she had seen that Inuyasha was a strong ally to have by her side. But she didn't plan to remain in this time period she was heading home end of story.

"If I could guarantee the safety of this village… I would release him" she frowned at the look lady Kaede was currently sending her "Do you believe it was he that had killed your sister" now that had taken lady Kaede by surprised

"It happened fifty years ago how would I an old woman; know what happened between them… I was just a child" again she could help but sigh at the old woman's defensiveness on the subject.

"Why don't you ask him, his awake now; who best to answer your questions?" she really didn't know why she was helping him out; he had been rude to her. Well he had a good reason to be didn't he; he had believed that she had been the one who had sealed him all this time.

"Perhaps ye are right" she had wondered the same thing it seemed "If ye decided to release him… take these as a precaution" she would recognize that necklace in her sleep they were prayer-beads her grandfather had gone on about at one point or another "utter one word to subdue him… the word matters not" she nodded understanding what lady Kaede was telling her "and take these"

"Bow and arrows…" she smiled feeling that tears began to appear in her eyes 'it's my birthday today' she remind herself; what a way to turn fifteen.

"They will be another means to protect yourself along with your holy powers" moving the now ditty dishes a side she began to tidy up her small housing "Ye can leave in the morning and rest here for the night… or ye can remain here as much as ye want to" Lady Kaede afforded with a small smile

"Thank you, you have shown me much kindness" she had a feeling that the only reason she was given such a gift was because her resembles of the old woman's dead sister but kept silent not wanting to be rude "Good night, Lady Kaede"

"Good night, child" voiced the old woman as she too began to take her own bed, she laid awake for a moment recalling the days events.

'The jewel still remains within me… will it be enough for it not to shatter' she couldn't help but wonder 'and Inuyasha is meant to be my ally… but in my dreams there are a set of eyes as if made with golden honey that seem to warm my heart' as if all fear was pushed a side, fear she may had have within her 'it disappears' as if it was never there to being with 'had those eyes belong to Inuyasha' she couldn't help but sigh 'of course not' was her only thought but recalling Lady Kaede's words she sighed

"_That's why I believe she had still loved him when she died… That is why I ask ye what do ye intend to do with Inuyasha?"_ but some doubt began to creep its way in

'Betrayed… by love' words that echoed in her mind as she began to drift into sleep for in the morning a new battle would begin within her.

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know that the chapters are taking a while to put up but I'm doing my best (smiles) I'm doing this for my enjoyment as much as for whoever else like to read it and please take the time to review for that will surely be the fuel that keeps me going! Much love guys! **:CloudsLover:**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)

**Be Kind Review!**


	5. Farewell

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

* * *

**Note:** This one is for inuyasha1818 thanks for reviewing! means alot CloudsLover.

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Uncharted Destiny**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Five

Farewell

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _Allies_

'The jewel still remains within me… will it be enough for it not to shatter' she couldn't help but wonder 'and Inuyasha is meant to be my ally… but in my dreams there are a set of eyes as if made with golden honey that seem to warm my heart' as if all fear was pushed a side, fear she may had have within her 'it disappears' as if it was never there to being with 'had those eyes belong to Inuyasha' she couldn't help but sigh 'of course not' was her only thought but recalling Lady Kaede's words she sighed

"_That's why I believe she had still loved him when she died… That is why I ask ye what do ye intend to do with Inuyasha?"_ but some doubt began to creep its way in

'Betrayed… by love' words that echoed in her mind as she began to drift into sleep for in the morning a new battle would begin within her.

* * *

"_Kagome" they were calling her name like every other nightmare she has had before; those unknown faces calling her and only her "Kagome" calling her name as their eyes began to glaze over hitting that death was indeed near "Kagome… run" she couldn't control her actions as her body did as it was told unable to turn back even if she wanted to: she ran as fast as her battered body took her. All she could hear was breathing hallow but present for how long she could only guess as their attacker neared; the sound of her breath was her only focus point "Kagome… runaway" the screams of her friends ran ramped but could not reach her; she dared herself not to cry, not to think or to wonder 'Were they still alive' she fought back the overwhelming tears that began to surface it was not the time to cry. She continued to run unable to stop even when her body began to feel weary "Runaway" their voices echoed "Runaway" causing her heart unbearable pain "Runaway" as her body followed their instruction but her heart began to be unwilling to see them through_

"_I can't" she whispered as her body continued to move_

"_**Runaway"**_

"_I can't" movement could now be heard from behind her hinting that their enemy was close behind_

"_**Runaway"**_

"_I can't" she stumbled to the ground before her "forgive me" her enemy was close yet her body still attempted to move as it tried to crawl to safety "I'm sorry… I can no longer… run" soon her enemy was upon her; evil laughter echoed soon followed by silence "I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough… forgive me… please forgive me" she knew it was over she had failed them all._

She screamed as pain soon over took her, startling herself out of her nightmare "Ye all right, child" she turned to look at Kaede's worried face, the very same she would receive from her mother; she couldn't help but smile "Ye were tossing and turning awhile now" she whipped the sweat from her brow hoping that they would not become tears.

"I'm fine, just a dream" she knew that it wasn't just a dream 'a vision perhaps' she sighed not wanting to think much in the dream/memory or whatever it was meant to be; all she knew was she was not going to go home 'I can't runaway… I need to get stronger' of that she was certain.

"Ye sure…" Lady Kaede tried once more for the child before her had indeed whimpered in her sleep "Perhaps I can be of some help" worry could be heard in the old priestess voice

"No need I'll be fine" she offered with a smile (if you could call what she was attempting a smile) she sighed seeing that she didn't convince the old priestess 'after that incident… I've learned to keep certain things to myself, it will not change now' she didn't need to alarm others with her troubles not if entirely necessary "I'll be fine, it was just a dream"

"I'm here; if ye wish to speak of ye troubles" she was thankful truly she was for the kind woman's concern but she was to carry this burden on her own

'Even if in the end it kills me' she smiled a true but sad smile "Thank you" she offered but spoke no more of the subject as she began to stand; causing her pain 'still a little sore' she noted

"Ye most continue rest" she shook her head to the older woman's suggestion

"No… I have rested enough" the truth she could not remain much longer without consequences "I most thank you; for you have shown me much kindness… but I most move on…" reaching for the only belongs she had in this era she couldn't help but smile and add "I have met you in my dreams… but I can't help but feel happy to have met you in person" she bowed her respects to the shocked priestess, who didn't remain shocked for long

"If ye come by the village once more do not hesitate to stop by… ye are much welcomed here" smiling once more she voiced her thanks

"Thank you" and left the warm hut to the cold morning air; as echoes of hammers hit wood: damages to last night events were being repaired in the distance

"May Kami-sama look after ye in ye travels child" the old woman voiced as she clapped her hands and bowed her head in wishing the girl who looked like the sister who had perished long ago a save journey "Be save child" she watched the powerful miko be greeted by the villagers as she made her way towards were a half demon still remained trapped by her older sisters spell.

* * *

She knew exactly were her feet were taking her and by the echoes of the voice in the distance he was not pleased at being left behind "You reached humans are all the same" she sighed seeing that it was going to be harder than she expected "I will kill you all" as she began to get near she couldn't help but feel the burning sensation of the jewel activate "You hear me you old woman"

"Yes, I'm sure every soul in the region has" she sighed seeing the glare he sent her way "with all the shouting you are doing… can awaken the dead" she took a seat before his feet as she looked into his gold eyes filled with (what could those emotions be) remorse, anger, betrayal (take your pick) but she had the strangest feeling that the boy before her had been emotionally wounded beyond repair 'can I truly save him' she wondered as they started at each other, silence did not last long as he stated

"Come to finish what you started… huh Kikyou" she sighed once more seeing that he had forgotten last night events or he was just stupid "Kill me already" he shouted down at her, again she sighed putting a side her weapon and a change of clothes (a kind woman in the village had insisted on the offering) a long with a small bumble of food (another offering for her safe travels) she was sincerely thankful, but with those humbling thoughts a side she said

"Most I always remind you that I'm not Kikyou… name's Kagome, Ka-go-me; got it" he glared at her once more seeing that he indeed was not going to believe her she continued "and I'm not here to kill you" now that did get his attention

"You're not" he voiced in surprised "then why are you here" he asked wondering if there was a hidden agenda "if not to kill me"

"For some answers" she couldn't help but be truthful with him it seemed the only way to really get to him (if possible) "just want some answers" she probably knew them already and just didn't remember or she just really wanted him to unleash whatever emotions he held with in him if he had any to unleash that is.

"Heh, like hell you do… humans are all the same, always have something to gain in return" she frowned seeing that what he said he truly believed, that there where no selfless people.

"Not all humans are the same; as not all demons are same" they stared at each other for a while until he was the first to look away "you just have yet to come cross one" she had come to believe that as she made her way towards him. Remnants of her dreams had played in the back of her mind warm smiles shared, laughter filled with joy among friends (yes) she believed that they were in deed selfless people out there; kind hearted demons and understanding humans that lived along side each other peacefully (or was that truly just a dream)

"Ha, open your eyes; the world it isn't as forgiven as people tend to believe… its cruel to that they don't understand, to that that is different… the world is filled with darkness at every corner" he ended by shouted at her "Who are you to understand what I went through!" she looked away knowing he would hate her for showing him any sympathy (that would only push him away) how she knew this she didn't know, just knew. But what he didn't know was she had a feeling that she knew what he went through maybe just a little.

_It wasn't a family secret that Kagome Higurashi dreamed of demons "Freak… there's the freak" they shouted as they pushed her down for something she could not control "We don't play with freaks" shouted another_

"_Leave her alone" shouted an adult scaring away the bullies "Now there, there no need to cry" what had surprised the adult the most was she wasn't crying as if being push around was an every day thing (which apparently was)_

"_Kagome, sweetie" her mother had called out to her hugging her close when she had reached her side "I'm sorry I took to long getting here are you alright" she remained silent not really understanding why kids always seemed to pick on her "Thank you" she turned to the stranger "Thank you for helping my daughter" the adult just smiled and walked away glad to be of some help "It's okay Kagome, mommy's here" her mother held her close and as always she knew that her mother was crying "I'll protect you"_

"Hey, you listening to me" his shouting had taken her away from her painful memory she couldn't help but smile as she noticed that he had been a little concerned "Heh, you're useless"

"You think so… what if I told you that I could release you" the look of surprised couldn't be easily hidden "Not so useless now am I" he smirked not believing a word.

"Heh, like you're that strong…" she raised an eye brow to his remark causing him to ask "You would release me… even knowing what I am" he was doubtful of course, he had never witness kindness from a stranger much less a human, which wasn't entirely true.

"As I have said before, not all human or demons are the same…" he looked at her strangely; perhaps noticing her for the first time reminding her of Lady Kaede recalling her words

"_I am curious as to why you would look so much like my elder sister and yet act so differently"_

"Who are you" he asked causing her to feel hopeful, that perhaps she was able to save him and the others, that perhaps she indeed could see this to the every end.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi…" she smiled at his confused face, still a little doubtful as if a cruel trick was being play on him so she said the same thing she had said to Kaede the night before "Everyone has the right to be their own person Inuyasha… living in the shadow of someone you will never be is not a life I wish on myself or others" he continued to stare at her not wanting to believe she had no alternative motives "Believe what you want" she finally said causing him to look away.

"What do you get out of this…" he finally asked, she smiled seeing that he was slowly but surely trusting her perhaps just a little

"Friendship" he smirked at her response "That is all I am after" which was true, even with the memories that were slowly coming back to her she knew that all she wanted was his friendship _'betrayed… by love'_ again echoed in the back of her mind

"Heh, why would a human want to be friends with a monster like me?" again his words rang true, she smiled sadly darning herself not to look away

"Are you a monster" she asked in all seriousness for it was possible that they boy in her dreams wasn't the same one before her (unsure and betrayed) that Inuyasha at least was confident and at ease with himself.

"Isn't that what your people call me?" he whispered whatever memories he was recalling she had a feeling they weren't pleasant; as her own have never been.

"Don't you dare compare me to ignorant fools like those!" she surprised him once more with her anger not towards him but those who deliberately caused him harm "I am my own person, got that" he was close to truly believing her; he was hopeful that he could finally met someone who could look pass what type of blood ran through his veins "How about it… deal?" she was nervous she knew that without him she wouldn't be able to make it on her own; not at her current stage 'I most get stronger' she knew that she most not really on her allies for help not this time around. She must fine her own strengths; she knew she needed to have the ability to save them all for without it there was no hope in saving them.

"Deal" she stood as he finally gave in to her request and smiled "aren't you scared that I might kill you after you release me" he couldn't help himself to ask; she stopped as her hand was inches away from the arrow keeping him pinned to the god tree

"I can't help but trust you" she smiled as he breathing in her sent as she spoke and knew that he was checking her for any trace of a lie "Inuyasha… lets be friends"

* * *

There was a shift in the air and it wasn't his retainer that had caused it or the group of humans that he was soon approaching 'Such power' he stopped as he tried to pin point were it had come from 'Inuyasha' why did his useless half-breed of a brother have to come to mind after fifty years of being held dormant 'it can't be' was his final conclusion

"Lord Sesshomaru… is something wrong" he continued to ignore his retainer choosing a more productive root as he continued to patrol his lands that had once belong to his father: the great Inu Taisho "Why are we headed east…" he glared at his retainer to remain silent which didn't last long "Please forgive his lowly servant… Milord"

"Jaken" it was going to be his final warning "the staff of four head… we must head east" he walked on as the humans ran away in fear 'they show intelligence' as they should at the presence of death

"Lowly humans… they are the plague" Jaken murmured to himself also satisfied in the reaction they had wisely shown "Milord… please wait" his lordship continued unnoticed "Milord"

* * *

"I can't help but trust you" he frowned breathing in her sent as she spoke and knew what she said was not a lie "Inuyasha… lets be friends" did he have the heart to trust a human again especially one that looked like the woman who betrayed him?

"Well, I don't trust you" he finally voiced out loud, he be damned if he gave his trust so easily now; he had learned his lesson the hard way.

"I don't expect you too; not now… but maybe you will someday" she smiled at his confused face "someday… I hope to gain your trust"

"Feh" was his only answer as he looked away from the smiling face before him "Whatever" he felt her move closer, felt her warmth inches away from his trapped body

"Now… don't you move" he rolled his eyes at her lame attempt at a joke "Hmm" he heard her say which caused him to look at her face

'She can't release me' he had been right she was useless; yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed

"Okay… here I go" he looked on as she concentrated; there he sensed the power from the night before gather in her hand "Now" she voiced as she placed her hand around the arrow which disappeared instantly "Ha" she clapped her hands in glee, which caused him to pale

"You weren't sure that was going to… work!" he shouted at her causing her to frown at his outraged (where was her thank you, damn it) in result she landed on her rear-end she was now glaring at him

"I didn't want to worry you, jeez a thanks Kagome you're the best… would be nice" she smirked (of course she knew she wasn't going to get one) 'I could never fall for someone so immature' she thought as she watched him check for any missing part (and by any, he had checked every inch) she looked away 'boys have no shame'

"Feh, whatever" she was starting to believe that phase was his way of saying (thank you) she smiled feeling that she was quickly coming to understand him "It's hard for me…" he started which surprised her a little and yet she couldn't help but continue to smile at his attempt

"I know… and I understand" He looked at her with dare she say it hope, he crossed his arms and looked away

"Whatever" she looked away, giving him time to gather his emotions. Causing her to take the time to notice that it was already late in the afternoon

"Inuyasha… walk with me" where she was going she didn't want to go alone "Please… as my friend stand by my side" whatever he was about to say she was thankful that he didn't as they began their way to where the well would surely be.

"Are we to remain here" he asked after some time "Not that I want to stay with you… this is a matter of honor" he soon shouted causing her to laugh as much as this moment began to hurt she knew what she had to do

"Mom, Gramps… Souta" she whispered their names as she stood before the portal that linked her to the future "Until we meet again" touching the darkened wood lightly she smiled 'I'm sorry… I can no longer runaway, these dreams I know they have to mean something… until I figure them out… I can't go home… forgive me' she turned away and smiled at a very confused Inuyasha "I was saying farewell" she said unaware that if attempted the well would once more deny her passage.

* * *

Power that had once been dormant for the past fifty years had inadvertently awakened one of their worst enemies.

Evil crept its way out to the open awakened from tormented slumber for the jewel of four souls had was once been close to being his. 'Kikyou… the shikon priestess' had been his un-expecting weakness 'Onigumo' his human heart had fallen for the beautiful priestess who had inadvertently captured his pathetic human heart as she healed him back from deaths doors; the very same heart he could live without 'useless emotions get in the way of obtaining such power… this time it shall be mine' eyes gleamed in the shadows plotting and skimming his rise to power and this time there would be nothing to get in the way of his victory.

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just to let you know Sesshomaru wasn't going to be in this chapter so soon but he just ended up there and it seems to work out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take the time to review for that will surely be the fuel that keeps me going! Much love guys! **:CloudsLover:**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)

**Be Kind Review!**


End file.
